This invention relates generally to supporting structures, and more specifically pertains a unique and useful support for stably holding a table top upon its columnar support, and which support is useful for stably holding the table top as it is pivoted into a nonoperative and storage condition.
Space savings in commercial and institutional settings has always been of concern, since while it may be desirable within a dining or conference setting to have a plurality of tables arranged throughout a hall for accommodating the seating of participants, frequently it becomes desirable or necessity to remove and clear the table laden space from all of its disposed furniture. Hence, it has long been the desire to create tables that not only are attractive from an aesthetic standpoint, but which can also be easily removed if that becomes a necessity.
For example, a collapsible table, or a one which has foldable legs, has always been a value to the trade, but such tables are quite weak in structure, and have a tendency to be rather unstable during usage, usually to the participants dissatisfaction.
Prior inventors have attempted to alleviate this problem associated with saving space in the setting where tables are erected, but yet provide a table that is very stable in structure, and still be very pleasing in appearance during its application and usage. Tables of this nature generally have been designed around the concept of providing some foldable feature to its table top, so that it may be either removed from its supporting post, or perhaps tilted in relationship thereto. Then, when arranged in the tilted position, obviously the width of the entire table structure becomes substantially reduced so that a variety of such tables can be stacked one against the other as against a wall, in order to use a minimum of space requirements as when the tables are maintained in such storage.
Examples of the aforesaid type of table construction is shown in the United States patent to Alme, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,004. As disclosed therein, the table post incorporates a mechanism or assembly that permits pivoting of its table top between the horizontal and into a substantially vertical position as shown. While the configured mechanism may be satisfactory for performing its intended function, the current invention, in the alternative, is structured in a manner wherein its various operating components add substantial stability to the support of the table top upon its column, and further allows for direct vertical lifting of the table top from its horizontal position, or can attain its pivoting into the nonusable condition, and further can be removed therefrom under that condition. In addition, locking mechanism is provided for assuring the retention of the table top in place, to add to its stability during performance.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a releasable table top support wherein it firmly holds and secures its table top in place upon the supporting column during table usage, but likewise affords a pivoting, under conditions that assure the retention of the table top pivot means in place during such action, so as to prevent an untimely and undesired loosening or dropping of the table top while being tilted into its nonoperative position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a table top support which is cast of structural steel or cast iron, and therefore has significant structural integrity for providing a firm mounting of the table top securely upon its columnar support.
Another object of this invention is to provide a removable table top type of support that incorporates locking means for firmly affixing the table top to its column as during table usage.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a support for a table top that is firmly held in place by means of fasteners, or the like, but which can be readily removed and replaced as required.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a support for a table top and which allows for its tilting in two different directions, at opposite sides of its column support, as may be desired.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a support for a table top and wherein the top, when desired for removal, can simply be lifted vertically for disengagement from its columnar support.
A further object of this invention is the provision of shaft means entirely across its support for stably retaining the table top, and substantially free of any looseness as during routine application.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.